Halloween
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: What happens on Halloween. Extremely stupid, don't read. Actually I don't care. R&R. K.I and V.Q
1. Chapter 1

**I see you're reading the stupidest story you will EVER read. Me and my friend wrote about half of it in 2009 and we never really finished it. So, read, and at the end of it review. I don't even care if there's any flames at the moment. By the way, they might be a little OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ASOUE, a ribbon, glasses, an iPhone, pumpkins, I Will Survive by whats her face, or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Isadora's POV<em>

It was the night before Halloween and I was sitting on the couch with my brothers.

Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you who I am. I'm Isadora Quagmire, the youngest of the Quagmire triplets. My brothers, Quigley and Duncan, were sitting with me. They were giving me ideas for some Halloween couplets. They weren't helping very much. Duncan wasn't helping at all actually. He was just sitting there eating tacos. **(A/N: Is this the plural of taco? I'm not sure.) **

I heard a big bang outside. I assumed it was Violet, Klaus and Sunny getting back from the mall. So I went outside to check. When I got outside, I saw Esme Squalor running away with our pumpkins! All twelve of them!

I went inside to tell my brothers and call the Baudelaires. Even though I had no idea where they were; but that was what cell phones were for. I decided to call Klaus, because any reasson to call him would work for me.

After telling my brothers, I dialed Klaus' number into our home phone.

**(A/N: I will be doing a super crappy format here. This may change after I edit it later on.)**

Klaus: Hello?

Isadora: Hey, it's me, Isadora.

Klaus: Oh, hey Is. What's up?

Isadora: Oh the usual. Esme stealing our pumpkins, writin-

Klaus: Esme stole our pumpkins?

Isadora: Yes, Esme stole our pumpkins. Now you and your sisters get your pretty little butts back home so we can get them back.

Klaus: Yes ma'am!

Isadora: Don't call me ma'am. Okay? See you soon.

Klaus: Got it you in a few.

**(A/N: And the super crappy format ends.)**

I turned off the phone and told my brothers they'd be back soon. They replied with a faint O.K. and continued playing their video game. They started playing when after I told them Esme stole our pumpkins.

I ran upstairs to change my outfit. I normally dress like this around Klaus, but I also just felt like changing. Did I happen to mention that I had this HUGE crush on Klaus? I don't think I did, but I get the feeling it was pretty obvious.

I was currently wearing a grey tank top with bright yellow swirls all over it with really short black shorts. This was what I normally wore for pj's and Klaus ended up getting accustommed to it. He felt it was akward in the beginning but he's all cool with it now. I changed into a sparkly bright red tank top along with black leggings. I thought it looked pretty good and I was hoping that Klaus would think so too.

And to catch everyone up with crushes, I like Klaus, I don't know who Klaus likes but I'm pretty sure his sister liked Quigley. I knew for a fact that Quigley liked Violet because he said her name in his sleep, even though he was completely oblivious to this fact of knowledge I had. Duncan and Sunny didn't really have anyone. Duncan was too stupid and Sunny was too young.

I heard the door open and close. I got the feeling it was Klaus and his sisters so I ran downstairs after taking my hair out of a messy bun.

"Hey guys," I said when I was in sight on the stairs.

"Hey Is," THey all said in unison. Everyone greeted everyone pretty well.

"Look at my costume!" Violet said with excitement. Her costume was Alice from the cartoon

"It's nice." I heard Quigley say to her.

"Thank you Quigley." Violet said with a smile. I smiled at seeing how good they were getting along. They kept on talking when I heard someone speak behind me.

"What are you smilng about?" Klaus said to me.

"Nothing really, but what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know what I want to do. And by the way, you look really pretty in that outfit." Klaus said to me with a smile which made me blush. "What are you blushing about?"

"Nothing. Thanks. Did you get a costume?" I asked, hoping that the redness was starting to disapppear from my face.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I'm going to be the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Sunny's being the white rabbit.

"Cute, you guys are all from Alice in Wonderland." I said to him with a smile. "But shalkl we check what the others are doing?" I asked him.

"That sounds like a good idea." Klaus said as he dragged me towards our siblings. They were arguing about something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Guys? Guys? GUYS!" I had to scream to make myself heard. They all turned to face me with confused looks on their faces. "What are you guys arguing about?"

"Nothing really. We're just trying to decide what to do." Violet said in reply to my question.

"Well, ho about we play the moment of truth?" I suggested one of my favorite games to play.

"Sounds good to me." Quigley said. The rest just sort of nodded their heads as a reply.

"I have that game on my iPhone, let me gio get it, I put it upstairs with my costume." Klaus ran upstairs to get his iPhone as Violet opened her mouth to speak.

"I WILL SURVIVE! OH ASS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE I'VE GO-" Violet was cut off by all of us yelling her name.

"Yes?" She asked timidly.

"You were singing a capella again." Duncan said as he turned to face her. Her face was red from a blush, not quite sure why she was blushing though. We were interuppted by Klaus running down the stairs.

"My iPhones been stolen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the beginning of my Halloween fanfic. There will be one or two more chapters depending on how much I write in the next chapter. And cookies to the first person that tells me what a capella is. And what the pluraln of taco is. NOW REVIEW, OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of Halloween! Figured I should start to write, since it's Halloween. But this might be up after Halloween, because at the moment I don't have internet. But on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pretty well anything mentioned in this story.**

_(Isadora's POV)_

"WHAT!" we all yelled.

"I said that my iPhones been stolen. I swear, if none of you heard that, you're going deaf." Klaus said.

"We meant that we couldn't believe it. And you're supposed to be the smart one." Quigley said.

"Can we still play the game? I really want to play." I asked. Because it was true, I really wanted to play!

"Sure, what were we going to play again?" Duncan asked. Because he would be the one to forget.

"Oglute (The moment of truth, you idiot.)" Sunny said. I'm not sure exactly what she said.

"Translate please?" Dunacan asked.

"The moment of truth, you idiot. Her words not mine." Violet said.

"Okay! Let's get started!"Quigley yelled out.

"Who's going first?" I asked. Because this made absolutely no sense.

"I AM!" Violet screamed.

"OKAY!" We all yelled back.

"Oh, did I scream again?" She asked. We all said yes, because, you know, she did. "Sorry. But who does everyone have a crush on!"

"Pitulope (I is too little.)" Sunny said. I wonder what ahe said.

"TACOS!" I don't think you guys need to know who said this.

"Violet..." Quigley mumbled.

"REALLY! I LIKE YOU TOO QUIGLEY!" Violet screamed as she jumped onto Quigley. And I mean this literally.

"Isadora." I heard Klaus say quietly.

"Klaus." I said back softly. Inside, I was flipping out, but I wasn't gonna ruin the mood. You know, like Violet always does.

"So, you too like each other? How adorable." Duncan said. I blushed, and started to hit him.

"MY BABY BROTHERS GROWING UP!" Violet screamed. Again. In my ear.

"What about the pumpkinns? And the iPhone?" I asked. Because we sstarted playing the moment of truth, so I was seriously confused.

"WHO CARES!" Everyone yelled. Except Klaus. He's too laid back to yell. Especially at me.

"So, Isadora, wanna go out sometime?" Klaus asked me.

"Sure," I replied softly as kissing him on the cheek. "I mean, who cares about the iPhone and the pumpkins?"

"I certainly don't."

**So, anybody enjoy the end of my super crappy story? I'm honestly just glad it's over.**


End file.
